


Miles Away From Home, pt. One

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared attend a convention. This is what happens behind closed hotel room doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away From Home, pt. One

Jared still had this noise in his ears, like a constant hissing. Even after the numerous conventions he's been to, he still underestimated the volume of a crowd like that.

He sighed, shutting the door and leaning back against it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Absentmindedly, he wondered why every hotel room all over the world looked nearly the same, and how something he was seeing so much of still couldn't create the feeling of home.

Jared opened his eyes and saw something that did.

"Gen says hi," Jared said and watched Jensen stop in his tracks, folding up his shirt and grabbing for a clean one; Jared ignored the way his eyes lingered just a second too long on his friend's bare chest.

Jensen turned around and their eyes met.

"Thanks. The audition went well?" He turned back around, putting on the new shirt.

"Yeah," Jared answered although he barely remembered the question. His eyes were still tracking Jensen's movements.

His throat started to go dry. Something in his chest started to ache.

Jared didn't move from his spot. For the next minutes, he quietly watched Jensen wander through the room, packing things away, drinking a glass of water, and having a quick talk to Danneel on the phone.

Jensen didn't seem to care that Jared was watching, kept on doing what he was doing and only looked up once in a while to shoot him a curious look or a small smile, once asking him for an opinion on something.

But the mood in the room was changing slowly, gradually, and it dawned on Jared that it probably would be better if he just left the hotel room and met Jensen for dinner later instead of waiting here for him.

But he didn't leave.

 

"I miss you," Jared said eventually.

It was a confession and a question all rolled into one, something he didn't dare to speak out loud and yet couldn't keep in any longer.

It was true.

Everytime he looked at Jensen he missed him more. Hurt more.

Jensen stopped with what he was doing, but he didn't turn to face him just yet, and Jared could read in his posture that his friend had heard everything Jared wasn't able to say in those three words.

When their eyes finally met, Jensen said nothing.

And he didn't need to; Jared could see it all on his face, could hear every word spelled out for him from the look of his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jared croaked, his chest squeezing tight. "I shouldn't have brought it up, I know, but God, sometimes it gets so hard. Looking at you and knowing..." Jared swallowed.

Knowing that Jensen loved him, too.

They didn't say it out loud. They never said it out loud and that was good, most of the times. Except for moments like this, where Jared suddenly couldn't remember any of the reasons why they didn't.

That man, standing in front of him, this beautiful, stunning, kind man; his best friend and his closest companion; that man loved him and Jared loved him right back and sometimes he couldn't breathe with the knowledge of that.

Sometimes he couldn't look at Jensen or hear his voice without wanting to turn around and just leave, leave, and never come back. Sometimes he was just too afraid that he would drown in that love.

"Jared," Jensen just breathed, pained and desperate, and instantly Jared wanted to take it all back.

But Jared only shook his head, eyes trained on Jensen, not able to look away. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

 

A pulse went through Jensen, and he moved, strode right across the room, and Jared had his head tilted before he could even think about it, was curling his arms around Jensen and pulling him in before he even knew what was happening.

Jensen didn't hesitate either. His hands on either side of Jared's face, he was pulling him in, pulling him down, and crashing their lips together, painful and desperate but sweet, goodgod, so sweet.

Jensen felt amazing in his arms; strong and warm and good. Right.

The kiss turned dirty pretty fast and Jared was already dizzy with it, with the feeling of Jensen biting at his lower lip, caressing Jared's tongue with his own.

They didn't fight for dominance; Jared let Jensen guide him, swallowed the other man's moans as well as his own. Jared took what he was offered desperately, greedily, and he savored the feeling of Jensen's hand palming his cheek, of the way Jensen pressed closer as if the kiss wasn't enough.

As if it was never gonna be enough.

 

Jensen broke the kiss as suddenly as he had started it, but he didn't move away, only lowered his head, his forehead resting on Jared's heaving chest.

Jared blinked and tried to gather his thoughts, but Jensen's fingers were still curled behind Jared's ear, gently caressing and Jared wondered if Jensen even knew he was doing it.

Jared ached to cover Jensen's hand with his own, to keep it there, but he didn't dare to move at all.

"I can't, man. I really, really can't," Jensen whispered against Jared's shirt and Jared let out a deep breath.

"I know," was his answer, his voice shaking just a little.

And he did know. He thought about Danneel and how Jensen looked at her sometimes. He thought about Gen and the certain feeling that was starting to grow inside of him everytime he thought about her. The feeling that said, yes, and right, and this is it.

And then he thought about the man clinging to him right now and how the looks and the feelings became twisted and turned and multiplied when it came to them. How sometimes Jared could barely think about Jensen without having trouble to breathe.

"I know," he said again, stronger now.

And then he did move, taking Jensen's head between his hands, gently pulling his face up and placing a kiss on his friend's forehead. His lips lingered for a moment, but he kept his eyes pressed shut, not able to look at Jensen.

And when his friend finally moved away from him, getting some distance between them, Jared opened his eyes to watch Jensen leave the room and saw that Jensen wasn't looking at him either.


End file.
